


Forgetful

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, amesia, gun shot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You're taking prompts? ... Maybe Alpha!Stiles (yeah, I'm back in that phase) giving Derek the silent treatment because he didn't listen and got hurt?^^ *cuddles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some prompts that I was taking on [tumblr](smokesforsterek.tumblr.com) and I wanted to post them on here just in case something happens to my blog.
> 
> Prompts are now closed.

“DAMN IT DEREK!” Stiles yelled as the table holding the medical equipment went flying across the room. “You’ve been in this pack for a months and you still want to try defying the alpha? You would have died without my packs help if we didn't find you but it seems like you want that regardless!” The beta lowered his head holding his arm as Deaton pulled out a bullet that was steaming purple smoke. 

“Alpha-” Derek tried. 

“Derek you could have been killed!” Stiles eyes flashed red and with a low, long growl, Stiles turned and left the room. Scott came in as the alpha left. 

“I- I was just out for a walk.” Derek said. The bullet clinked as it hit the dish and the wound was slowly closing.

“He told you to stay at the house,” Scott crossed his arms and leaned on the counter. 

“I need to prove that I have something to offer this pack. Especially since you gave me refuge out of nowhere,” A new, not covered in blood, shirt was tugged on, and his jacket on top of that. 

“He knows your worth. Believe me.” Scott raises his eyebrows but Derek has no idea what he means. “Come on let’s get you home.” The two betas walk to the car and drive home in silence.

=======================

“Stiles hasn’t talked to me in three days!” Derek throws open the door to Scott’s room.

“Yeah, that’s to be expected,” Scott was doing chin ups in the door of his bathroom. 

“Is he going to kick me out?” Derek sounded dejected. He had no idea who he was or how he got here. And the only alpha he found that would take him, hasn’t talked to him in three days. He didn’t know why but his wold was crying more than he thought it would have. Now, he fucked it all up. 

“Nah,” Scott dropped from the bar to do push ups that he jumped up into pull ups. 

“Then why isn’t he talking to me?” Scott just makes that annoying “I don’t know” sound and continues his work out. 

Derek groans and exits the room still wondering why Stiles won’t talk to him over a simple walk in the woods. 

===================

“Stiles just talk to Derek. He is trying, he is. He doesn’t know what you want from him.” Scott was supposed to be talking to Stiles about the upcoming venture into the woods to finish they business Derek interrupted. 

“I gave him instructions and he didn’t listen. By ignoring him I hope he gets the message of what ignoring his alpha feels like. I can’t have insubordinate betas, with or without amnesia.” 

“But you love him,” Scott looked up from the table they were looking at. 

“That was before, now he doesn’t even know who I am now,” and with that Stiles moved back onto the subject of meeting the Argents in the woods. 

=================

“Argent, we have him, he won’t cause any problems. I don’t even think he knows who he is. After the attack from the Montgomery Pack we found him with intense amnesia,” Stiles was standing in a clearing with his pack behind him, and a group of hunters in front of him. 

Derek knew he shouldn’t have come, he was already in enough trouble with Stiles. Following was only going to make it worse. But a month ago, Stiles was in these very woods with the same people when one of the hunters had heard Derek shuffle in the bushes and shot him. 

“What is the extent of his amnesia” the hunter- Argent- asks. 

“He doesn’t even know he’s my mate,” Stiles had his hands pushed into the pockets of his hoodie. Derek didn’t know Stiles had a mate. 

“Haven’t you been mated for like 4 years?” Argent shifted his weight. From where Derek was sitting, he could smell Stiles’ sadness, and his wolf whined for some reason.

“Yeah, but regardless. Stay off my territory. He won’t venture into your land again. I promise. He didn’t know any better.”

“Okay Stilinski. But I don't want to see that mate of yours wonder onto my land again. I’ll leave you alone if you leave me alone.” The hunters pull their guns down and start to back away. As do Stilinski’s pack.

The were all walking to the cars, when Stiles turns and looks out into the woods almost as if he was looking directly at Derek, “You can come out now.” 

====

Back at the house, all the pack was dismissed and only Derek was asked to stay behind him. Stiles is just staring at a map on the wall rubbing his chin and growling to himself a little. 

Derek doesn’t know what is expected of him in this situation. “I uh.. I didn’t know you have a mate.” Derek tries to make himself smaller because if the Alpha didn’t want him to know about his mate, this was overstepping. 

“I had a mate. He- He disappeared after a raid from a rival pack.” He turned and walked to a big book on the table. Flipping through the pages quickly.  

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I hope you find him.” Derek’s wolf kept whining and he just didn’t understand why. 

“Me too,” Stiles says very softly under his breath. 

It goes silent for a bit as Stiles hurries around his loft. He was rummaging through cabinets gathering ingredients and put them on the table along with a big crock pot. 

“So what are you doing? Why am I here?” 

“I think Deaton found a way for you to get your memories back,” Stiles says still focusing on the page and nothing else. 

“What do I need to do?” Derek asks. He can feel his heart pick up pace. 

“Nothing, just stand there and drink what I tell you too.” Derek had never seen Stiles so focused. Then again he was being ignored for half the time they had known each other. Derek nods anyway. 

Stiles rushes around for twenty more minutes before he starts cutting and measuring everything he brought out and puts it into the crock pot. 

Puffs of smoke come up when he adds things sometimes, and the room fill with smells that make Derek wish he didn’t have such a good sense of smell. Stiles chants something, it’s in another language and Derek doesn’t understand. But in the end, a blue liquid comes out of the mixture of bizarre ingredients. 

Stiles pours a good amount into a glass and hands it to Derek. 

“Drink this,” Stiles shoves the glass into Derek’s hands.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Derek asks, the liquid swirling in his hands. 

“It has too,” Stiles starts wringing his hands. Watching as Derek lifts the cup to his lips and takes a sip.

It tastes like a mixture of all the soda on a soda fountain. The concoction fizzes in his stomach and his brain. Like pulling 5 blankets off in the middle of a hot night, his mind was clear. 

“Stiles?” He suddenly realized why his wolf wouldn’t stop whining. 

“Derek?” Stiles’ eyes were watering. Without another word, they stepped together and kissed and hugged and kissed again. 

“I’m sorry for going on that run and got shot,” Derek says with a little laugh.

“You should listen to your alpha,” Stiles smiled and pulled Derek into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or just hitting the kudos button.


End file.
